


The Best, Most Shocking, Thing Ever

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron’s life has taken an unexpected turn for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best, Most Shocking, Thing Ever

“Don’t make me beg.” 

Draco is looking up at him with wide eyes. Ron wonders whether he doesn’t realise that he’s already begged, just by saying that.

“Would you?” he asks, unable to resist the temptation to rub it in a little more.

Draco blushes. “Yes.”

Ron pushes him back against the wall, his body flush against Draco’s. Draco is several inches shorter, and skinny, too: he feels almost fragile. Ron has a feeling he shouldn’t like the feeling of being in control quite as much as he does, but it’s not as if Draco is making any attempt to escape. It’s not as if Draco actually _wants_ to get away. To Ron’s bewilderment – to his total shock, in fact, if he’s honest about it - Draco actually likes being here, pushed against a wall and snogged into the far side of next week by Ronald Bilius Weasley.

“Good,” he mumbles, leaning in to kiss Draco.

Sometimes Draco is like a girl, except much, much better. He lifts his face for Ron’s kiss in a way which is alarmingly near endearing, as if he trusts him. As if he _trusts_ him. How the hell did they get here, to a place where Draco and Ron are snogging in a classroom like they’re boyfriends, or good mates, or – or something?

Not mates, he corrects himself, as he finds his hard cock straining against his pants. Definitely not just mates. Draco makes a little whining noise, and rubs himself up against Ron, and that is too good. That is definitely what should be happening now – a lot less thinking and a lot more…

Ron ruts against Draco, and Draco moans a little bit more and does the same, moving his arms around Ron and pulling him so that they are meeting, groin to groin. And this is quite the most brilliant idea that anyone has had ever, and oh fuck, oh _fuck_ , Ron is going to come any second and that will be embarrassing, except somehow it’s Draco whose cock is twitching and emptying, and Draco who has his head suddenly leaning back against the wall as he takes panting, almost agonised-sounding breaths. Ron groans, and can’t help following suit, his head dropping forward to rest on Draco’s shoulder. And Ron has taken part in the battle of Hogwarts, for fuck’s sake, and Merlin knows what else, and still this is the most shocking thing that’s ever happened to him. Best, sure, but most shocking, until Draco opens his eyes, wriggles away, and says:

“Get off me, Weasley, you’re too heavy.”

And the world is back to rights again, just with a bit more snogging en route.


End file.
